Inner Demons
by Francorum Edictis
Summary: Hunting Hannibal has never been so frustrating to the usual gang.


Settling into his usual chair by the fire, he puts his feet up on the couch, feeling its nice warmness through his fisher boots soles.

"will will get your fuck feet off of my nice stool ill fucking wreck you" glared Doctor leftor down his maleficant nose at the will in front of him. Williams let down his feet, making a mental picture to name his dogs Hannibal and yell at them. Damn that husky Handball, yo.

"You know my friend, I only atend this meeting cause Jack Clifford wants me to. We are good friends, me and Careford you know. I buy him his best Bittles CDs when we travel together. Sometimes his tiger wife comes too" repliedwillis while Handibal prepared his notebooks. Of course Hanni wasn't really his friend. He just was making the trick to hannibal for his crack team of super detectives could catch the mofo.

"Yes Will, I know. Jack told me in the car in the last chapter, WIL" hannibal replie from the great kitchen. "Today I would like to try somethinh new. picture me you are sitting at your desk in your snow home at home. what do you do willy?'

"Well, i like to wrote stories" willpower smelt the air. It was full of pistachio and cardamoms. That husky mandoctor was cooking again! Will knew that Jack was falling for Hanna's baller cookin', but Wolo ain't havin nundat. For he knew about the humans! "Hannibull, you know I can't answer your questions when you cooking. Why you gotta go and do that for?"

"Ha ha ha. Enough about me Will, tell me about this story of yours," replied Handle in his accent as he perused a book about lovely spoons from the 15th century that he wrote.

"Well, in most of the stories, I try to include at least one of my dogs as a fairly prominent character. Not Winston though, he's a fu-"

Suddenly without the warning, the lights had gone off. His nice perky nipples tingling, Will scanned the pitch black room looking for a husky outline of dat crafty doctor. Was this some crazy trap? Did Ledger really think Will was some shit crayfish, fooled by the thick dark?

"Hannjibal you ain't got me I'm HUGE DANCER, boy!" yelled Will at what he thought was Hannibal. Actually, it was just a bottle of dat fine wine Hannibal love, not that creepy statue doctor.

"Will, please be quiet. This is not my doing. Please wait while I check the breaker. I am a certified electrician after all."

"Yo hanny you can't trick me boooooo - FUCK mah LEG! Why you keep this stool here, you vegetable arty tart?!" cried the Will as he stumbled around the room, karate chopping the lamp he though was Handle.

He heard the door over there creak, and could just make out the shape of the silly doc as he slipped through the door. As soon as it closed, a bright light filled the room, gettin all up in fisher wills eyeballs. "DAYUMM HANDY!" cried Will, pulling that shirt he always wears up over his eyes. Y'know, that shirt from season one. Not after he got all cool and stylish and shit in season two.

Out of pure fear, he punches the air in front of him, hoping to collide his hard fisher fist with a lovely chef. Boom! His fist hit the flesh, but twas not hannibal, twas Jack Clifford!

"Jackman! The fuck are you doing here?! Where be hanny?" asked will?

"Hugh, I need you to come with me. There's been another killing. We think it's the ripper" replied the big man from behind those glasses he wears in that other movie.

On the way to the crime scene, the Will and the Jack bop their heads to some fine tunes.

"Hey, didn't I buy you this CD?" asked Will to the great driver. Before he could reply, a super fast and nice car zoomed by them! "Let's smash them, yo!" cried Will, slapping Jack hand on the String wheel, hard.

"No William, we cannot. We law, remember!"

They arrived at the crime scene 20 minutes later. We stepped out of the detective car, singin his fav song. Jack joined in on the chorus as they boogied their way over to those other guys from the show.

"We sure crushed that guy in that car, hey!" yelled Will, loud enough for Allen Bloom to hear. He tried to fist bump Jack, cause fist bumps are cool as. And he want to impress the Bloom.

"Hey, what are we doing here?" asked Willow as he realis where they are. They are at his house! Are his dogs fine? As he walked closer to the group of detective buddies, he spots the body on the floor. A rush of warm confusion overwhelms his eyes and senses, as he processes the scene in front of his eyes and senses. Lying on the ground, limbs contorted and stomach ripped to shredder, is none other than Will Gram (wearing his stylish clothes from season 2).

"But... But.. How? How can this be!" cry Will, collapsing into Jack strongman Clifford. "I don't understand at all!"

"Nor do we Will, it don't make no sense" said one of the science guys from the basement. "And I would know, I'm a science guy."

Will knelt down to examine his body, avoiding looking into his dead eyes. Before he could do that 'this is my design' shit, he spotted an odd bracelt on dead willy left hand.

"Hey, Jack. This can't be me, I don't have a bracelet like that. I keep my wrists bare, for the ladies," he winks at Alanana.

"This is true, I have never seen you with a bracelet" mentioned Alana, trying to avoid the warming sensation that Wills sexiness provided her.

"Hmm, ten who could be?" asked jAck to nobody in particular. He rubbed his chin, remembering that he forgot to shave this morning. Damn bell, taking up the bathroom all time! He knelt down beside live will who's still kneeling beside dead will checking out his nice new hairstyle. Leaning in to look at the bracelet, he notices it has a small inconspicuous screen built in to it. "Hmm, some sort of device?" he thinks. Taking some gloves from Science pocket, he slaps them on before carefully removing the bracelet. After putting it on his own wrist, the screen brightens to life with a recording!

"Testing, tesitng. Hello, my name is jack cranford. If you find this record, please bring it immodiestly to Jack Clowreed, who lives at the FBI building. Please, follow my instructions carefully, for any false move will take you down. Jack, I am recording this as irrefutable proof that Doctor Hannibal Lector is in fact the ripper-"

Suddenly, the recording stopped with a bang, a high pitch squeal taking its place. Disturbed by the loud mosquito noise, all of Willses dogs burst through the wall of his house and ranned into the surrounding forest. "Oh no!" yelled Will, running after his doggy, seemingly unaware that Jacks hand had been explodeded of of his arm.

Making his way into the forest, he started to notice some slick fog surround his nice legs. "Kono kehai..?" he thought to himself. Suddenly, the hanmibal pops out from behind a tree! Grabbing Will and stuff him into a big bag he was holding! The nice doc struggled as woll kicked around in the bag, trying to break free.

"I want to break fre!" yelled will at his terrible captor "why you got me?! Is that you hannibal?"

Hannibal ignored the pleas coming from his nice sack, and continued to drag it towards his car. But before he can get to his car, a huge rush of wind knocks hannibal off of his nice loafers, and Will falls out of the bag. Scrambling to his feet, will gets to his feet. But before he can get to his feet, a hand suddenly appears out of mid air and grabs his collar! Will gets pulled towards the hand, and disappears like a vanish from in the air. This leaves Hannibal perplexed.

Will awoke surrounded by the nice smells. Immediately, he becomes wary, since only the hanibal can create the good smells that will loves oh so much. He gets to his feet in the unfamiliar room, and makes his way out the door. Phew, is only crawford making the nice smells.

"Jack, what's going on? How did I et here? Just before I was in the forest, up in a bag, then suddenly I'm here? Explain yourself!" demanded Will.

"oh hey buddy. I know, this must be confusing. But take a seat, and I'll explain everything. Want some juice? Freshly squeezed" Jack answered, never taking his eyes off the steak he's cooking. "Here will will have some steak with your juice, I just cooked it." He plated the steak nicely, and gave it to Will. Will, who was strangely hungry, gulped it down. Tastes good on his nervy stomach.

Jack clears his throat to get wills attention. "Will. You are correct, a moment ago you were in the forest surrounding your house. Now you are here. William, this is the future, will. I know this is confusing, but calm the fuck down okay? The science guys have developed the technology to travel through time. It was necessary, after what the crazy docyor has become."

Will took a sip of his orange juice, trying to comprehend what the lips of crawfish were saying.

"See, after hannibal put you in his sack, he frames you for the chestpeak crimped. We found you in a cabin, surrounded by dead bodies and the good smells of food. Thus, we put you in jail long time. Even I doubted you, fancy Dancy. The evidence just all added up."

"I'm disappoint you, Jack." replied Eikk, showing his disappointment at Jack.

"I know, I'm sorry. We just had nothing else to believe. However, you finally got out and and proved that Hinnabal was the crimper. He found you, and... he killed you Will." Jack got up from the table and knelt beside zwill, placing his hand on his firm shoulder. "So you see why we brought you here. To avoid your death, we had to bring you here, to the future, to impart this knowledge and send you back in time to stop everything before it happens!"

Will stood up and went over to the sink. "I understand, jack. Is cool"

"We attempted an extraction earlier, while you were in hannys box office smellin gooood. But my hand landed in a power box and shit happened -"

"Aha, that was youuuuu!" interjected zwill.

"Yes will, that was me. But we failed, and got you in the forest. What were you doing in the forest anyway man?" asked Carfford!

But Will was not there! Had he been time hijacked again? No, he was in the bathroom.

Will left the bathroom, taking extra care to wash his hands. The future is dirty. But oh no! He splashed water all over his pants. Shit, Jackie will think he peed his pants. Better find some new clothes! He went into the room next door and searched up the cupboard. "Ooo, some nice stylish clothes!" Will thought to himself. "Just my size too!"

Will put on the clothes and admired himself in the mirror. Damn, he looks like dat sexy will from season 2. He rustled his hair, and a bunch fell out. He remembered from some movie he watched that time travel can make your hair fall out. Oh well, he looks damn fine now anyway! He left the room and slid down the stairs like a smooth dancer. "Jack, I'm ready to go back!" He called out. But there was no reply. Will passed a nice table under some cool art that Jack painted. Lying on the table was a nice sleek bracelet with a small screen, and a note to will. Hugh put on the bracelet, and put the note in his pocket to read later. As Will slid into the kitchen, he saw only the rafty Doctor from the past, standing in the dark. "Where's Jack?" Will whispered to the European masterchef. After a long silence, hannibak reply "in the pantry" because he's put the Crawford in his own pantry.

Hannibal lunged at will, trying to slide his favourite knife into wills supple tasty flesh, avoiding nice parts to eat later. Will jumped out of the way at the last moment, but not quick enough! Hannibals knife had sliced from hannivak through wills nice new shirt, and way deep into his stomach. Groaning in pain "ughhhghh", will well to his knees, knocking that nice bracelt jack bought for him on the big and hard ground. A soft light and low pitched him started to come from the bract. The light grew brighter, eventually filling the room with a glow that made the sweet doctor very photogenic. Running out of time, as his stomach shit went on the floor and stuff, Willis struggled to bring his hand to his face to see what the bracelet was doing. He read the display out loud, as his vision darkened and he slipped into some big death and said his last words:

"Location... Williamses house from the past"


End file.
